


What's your deal, Mud Man?

by brennivin



Series: Street Fighter Gayness [2]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Drabble, Fight Sex, M/M, Mud, Rape, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Cody takes a vacation with friends and has an unfortunate encounter.





	What's your deal, Mud Man?

If he knew it would turn out this way, he wouldn’t have vacationed at a place like this. Hell, he’d wanted to book a resort instead, but his friends were insistent on something more ‘outdoorsy’.

Anyway, Cody had had about as much of the great outdoors as he could take. The rest of the group had taken off on a camping excursion past the hills for a few days and he’d been left alone in a cabin in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere.

Was it still too late to book a flight to a nice, clean beach resort?

It was nice and warm in the cabin, yeah, but he felt cooped up in there. This was less like being on vacation and more like being in prison again, with how isolated it felt out here. Maybe that was just him, though. The others seemed to absolutely love it.

The plan was to not go out too far, so he wouldn’t get lost. That was the key when you were on your own. If he didn’t go out too far, then as long as he took careful mental notes about his surroundings he’d make it back safely. A little fresh air and some wind in his hair and he would go right back inside. Simple.

That was until that hulking figure lurched into his field of vision. The silhouette looked human enough, but it was hunched over in a feral stance that no ordinary person would walk with. The sounds that this person was making were frightening.

Whoever it was, Cody readied himself in a defensive stance. He patted his hair down and adjusted his boot-clad feet in the tall grass, trying to get better footing. If that creepy shadow decided to move in on him he needed to be ready to kick whoever it was to high heaven and book it back to the warm safety of the cabin.

Unfortunately he underestimated the guy.

By the time he realised what was even going on he was already right behind him, moving faster than anything Cody had ever seen. In a matter of seconds he was being lifted by a pair of strong arms and tossed down onto the dirty ground.

He scrambled for purchase, pushing himself up enough to look over his shoulder at his assailant. The man was wild-eyed, animalistic in posture and appearance. He growled and breathed loudly through his teeth, making heavy steps as he approached the man on the ground. Cody kicked and squirmed but to no avail.

A huge hand tangled in his coat and shoved his face down into the muddy grass. He groaned in discomfort and tried to wriggle the rest of his body, only for his leg to be gripped tightly and pulled on. It hurt, so he didn’t resist. Instead Cody allowed the huge man to lift his lower body and tear at his clothing. He sobbed but didn’t fight. The energy he could feel humming under the man’s skin told him that the guy was definitely not a human being.

The beastly man didn’t even bother to undress him correctly; he just tore off the back of his pants and stuffed his face between his ass cheeks like a hungry dog. Cody whined and struggled only for the grip on his coat to tighten and for his face to be shoved down in the grass again. This time a wet, dirty smear made its way across his face. He could feel how messy his hair was becoming.

That tongue was relentless, lapping at his hole until he gave in and relaxed his muscles a little bit. Then he could feel a finger working its way into him with nothing more than saliva to lubricate it and he was whining again. It was uncomfortable. He wasn’t ready for it.

The finger, and then quickly after that fingers, worked into him quickly and harshly. It seemed the feral man didn’t care for Cody’s cries of discontent, forcing him to spread and accommodate him regardless.

“Devour, our, our…”

The beast breathed against the shell of his ear, barely audible and shamefully arousing.

He barely even felt it press against his hole before it was breaching him painfully. It burned the whole way as its terrifying length was forced into him. He sobbed into the mud underneath him, fruitlessly searching for something to grab onto for dear life. It was too big. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t even know what was going on.

Not even three seconds after burying his cock inside Cody to the hilt, the man started to move at a bruising pace. He could hear the impact every movement made and he could feel the tingling and burning sensations deep inside of him over and over. He punched desperately at the ground. He had to fight it somehow.

The tremors of shameful pleasure shooting through his own cock made this even worse. The guy was huge and was brutally assaulting his most sensitive spots and he couldn’t even muster the strength to pretend it didn’t turn him on. The harsh stimulation on his prostate and even the pressure he could feel slamming into his bladder… He felt like a dirty slut for that – for enjoying getting thrown down and raped by a stranger. He didn’t want to admit it, but this was weirdly fantastic.

“No, no… take it out…” He muttered weakly into the dirt.

The man paused for a second to listen, then resumed at an even faster pace than before. Cody cried out again, more hoarsely. He just couldn’t take any more.

He felt it happening before he was ever aware. The pressure on his bladder was too much and a trickle of piss was spilled onto the grass. He whined at the humiliation of it.

Then he felt the man’s arms tighten around him and he knew exactly what was coming next. He braced himself and endured the next few frantic thrusts until the beastly creature grunted and hissed into his skin and came.

There was a lot. At more than one point he thought it was finally over but there was more pouring into him each time. By the time the huge man pulled out he could feel hot semen leaking out of him and he cringed at the feeling of it.

Relief washed over him as he was flipped over. On his back and helpless, he just watched as the man licked and sucked at his cock with that huge tongue. Cody didn’t last long, eventually blowing his own load onto the man’s face which was scrunched up with angry arousal.

They stared at each other for a while, as the man quietly wiped his face off with his fingers. Then he was gone, disappearing into whatever cave mouth or thicket he’s crawled out of.

What the fuck had that been all about? Cody didn't have the strength to stay awake, drifting unconscious where he was lying.


End file.
